He Knows I'm Tough
by LivelyMelody14
Summary: Anything to make it hurt because you know what? More than half of the time no one fights back. That's the bittersweet part about people sometimes. All you've been looking for is a challenge. SEDDIE fluffish sorta. First fanfic! Go on read it!


**Hey everyone! This is my first story! just thought i should tell ya! Also i was a little bit inspired by the song _I Won't Give Up _by Jason Mraz! kool song! That's partly where i got the title.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly.**

**He** Knows I'm Tough:

Anything to make it hurt because you know what? More than half of the time no one fights back. That's the bittersweet part about people sometimes because maybe all you've been looking for this whole time is for someone to fight back, someone who makes you think, a challenge. They get under your skin and boil your blood. You feel alive like you've finally met your match when you think possibly you're not gonna win this battle. But, that makes it all the more exhilarating.

Your match nothing if not intelligent, arrogant long before his time. But you're sure when you first meet him that he's not the "one," the one who will finally stand up and end your reign of terror. But you do this to everyone accept your best friend who for some reason unknown, you never terrorized. She's the one person you care about, the one who makes running away from everything not a possibility. But him, he's different and you can't put your finger on it and it's driving you crazy. So you do the only thing you know and hurt him like all the rest. You can clearly see the damage being done and you're eating it up. This is what it is all about, your skin burns with the sensation of winning for the millionth time but it never gets old because who knows if it could be the last. Tomorrow could be life changing.

This is what scares you the most. The honest truth that things are ever changing and your life is on that exact path. Change is a big word that holds so much in us, in you. Fear of not knowing and also wonder, because no one can help but to wonder about the future and hope and fear it all at the same time.

Maybe you do it because you're scared and if they're scared too maybe you won't feel so alone.

After a while the sting wears off and he doesn't seem to feel it anymore, and if he can't feel it then you can't feel it either. You've noticed the way he sticks around even when you're beating him up for no reason. The months go by and you wonder why you're still wasting your time on this kid. The boy fights back, that's why. It's all you ever wanted. But now that you have it you can't help but to feel even emptier than before. It's human nature to strive for things. Like when you got you dream job, it just doesn't feel like you thought it would.

And so now you're back to square one but there's no goal this time, it's just boring but I mean come on you got what you wanted right?

Five years down the road things changed minutely. You still have one best friend, fine two best friends, Carly and Freddie. You can't believe how fast time flies, it seems as if you blink and you've missed it. It's the summer before going off to college or wherever. This is what you've been afraid of all along because now things are really going to change immensely.

Your fighting with him settled to only vocally now because you're too old for all that. You've realized that you grew as friends and you don't need to have Carly to have an actual conversation together. And you hate to admit it but you love every second of it. When you realize you're falling for him, you deny it all you can until it becomes so strong that you're forced to admit to yourself that you love him. You never notice the way he looks at you with love and care. But that's ok because you will eventually.

Today is the last day before leaving for university and he can tell something's bothering you. He asks what's wrong and normally you would mask it up with a, "what's it to you?" but you're so tired and can't hold it in anymore so you tell him everything from being scared of change to how much you love him. Cuz' you don't care anymore if he loves you back but before you have time to think about it his lips are on yours and at first you're shocked but pretty soon you're kissing him back and you realize that this feeling it ten times better that what it felt like to hurt him. He pulls away and rests your foreheads together looking deep into your eyes and smiling lovingly. This is what it's all about and for the first time you're not scared and no matter what happens you don't care because deep down you knew he'd take care of you, whoever **he** is.

**Sooo how'd you like it? Sorry if it didn't make sense sometimes i just have too many thought all at the same time it gets a little jumbled.**

**But... Did you get it HE is God incase you didn't figure it out!**

**Well please review but try not to be too harsh! Thanks!**


End file.
